Hora de un cambio
by Cami-Cullen-Haruno1
Summary: Sakura y Hinata dos chicas normales que tienen sus amores imposibles reciben una beca para irse a Francia, ya cansadas de ser las tontas enamoradizas se van y deciden hacer un cambio ¿Que pasara cuando tengan que volver para el ultimo año de secundaria? ¿Que pasara con todos los que las pisotearon?¿Y con sus amores? Pero no volverás solas/SasukeXSakura/NarutoxHinata/EdwardxBella/
1. Adios

Prologo

P.O.V Sakura  
Hola soy Sakura Haruno tengo 15 años soy de tes palida y ojos jade, mi cabello es de un extraño color rosa y aunque no lo crean es totalmente natural, soy de una estatura promedio mi cuerpo es como el de una chica normal pero no lo demuestro ya que mi ropa siempre en un talle mas grande del que realmente soy, aunque a mi no me molesta y es mucho mas comodo, pero como mi mama es diceñadora de modas insiste en que tenga ropa a la moda aunque no la use, llevo una vida normal, voy al instituto de Konoha, tengo amigas que son Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, y Tenten Ama, y mis dos mejores amigos que son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, como cualquier chica normal estoy enamorada pero él me ve como su mejor amiga, si hablo de Sasuke siempre me gusto desde niña, y me costo demaciado que aceptara ser mi amigo, él no sabe lo que siento y tampoco se lo diré, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad aunque las chicas dices que me anime, pero ¿Como hacerlo? Sasuke es uno de los chicos más condiciados de todo el colegio, por suerte hace dos semanas termino con su novia Karin. Que más puedo contarles,a si, amo la musica, me encanta cantar, se tocar la guitarra y el piano aparte me encanta bailar, eso es lo que comparto con mi mejor amiga Hinata, a ella le gusta cantar y tambien actuar siempre estamos haciendo guiones o componiendo canciones juntas, pero eso solo lo sabemos Ino, Tenten, Hinata y yo nadie mas exepto nuestros padres

Fin del P.O.V

Nuestra pelirosa estaba llegando al instituto, se encontraba muy triste pero tambien feliz, por eso necesitaba hablar con sus amigas. Al llegar se encontro con las chicas esperandola

Sakura desanimada_ Hola chicas

Ino_ Frantezota ¿Que pasa?

Sakura_Chicas estoy triste pero feliz

Tenten_ ¿Como?

Sakura_ Pues mis padres me consiguieron una beca en el conservatorio de música más prestigioso de Francia

Hinata_ Saku me parece que no te digieron pero organizaron con mi papá y nos vamos juntas

Sakura_ ¿Enserio? Que bien

Tenten_ Pero eso significa que se tienen que mudar

Sakura_ Si y solo nos podremos ver en vacaciones

Ino_ Pero Saku, Hina es su sueño ¿Sabes cuantas estrellas salen de ahi?

Sakura_ Si, pero no quiero dejarlas

Ino_ Frentezota porfavor nos veremos en vacaciones y listo ustedes van a ir, aparte ¿Sabes lo bueno que estan los franseses?

Hinata_ ¡Ino!

Teten_ Pero hablando enserio ¿Ya les digiste a Sasuke y a Naruto?

Sakura_ Pues no

Ino_ Saben ya que se van a ir tú (apuntando a Sakura)Podrias declararte a Sasuke y tú (Apuntando a Hinata) a Naruto

Ambas rojas_ Ino!

Hinata_ Pero Sakura-chan Ino tiene razón, yo no quiero irme sin decirle a Naruto lo que siento

Sakura_ Pero...

Ino_ Sakura si Sasuke no siente lo mismo que vos no importa porque no tendras que verle la cara porque estaras a kilimotros de él

Sakura_ Saben tienen razon

Y las cuatro se abrazaron

Luego de eso las clases fueron pasando normalmente, Sakura y Hinata ya estaban decididas a declararse ese día ya que el proximo se irian

Sakura buscaba a Sasuke, hasta que lo encontro rodeado de chicas (para varias)

Sakura_ Sasuke puedes venir un momento_ Miradas fulminantes de las fans de Sasuke

Sasuke_ Si, ya voy Sakura

Unos metros mas alejados

Sasuke_ Gracias

Sakura_ No es nada, etto Sasuke yo queria decirte algo muy importante...

¿?_ Sasuke amor ¿Donde estas?

Sasuke_ Aqui estoy Karin

Sakura_ ¿Karin?

Karin_ Hola Sakura ¿Interrumpo algo?_Dijo abrazando a Sasuke y mirando a Sakura burlonamente

Sakura_ No, la verdad Sasuke queria decirte que eres un gran amigo y espero que encuentres la felicidad y gracias por todo_ Se levanto rapidamente y se fue

Sasuke_ Sakura ¿Que..._ Pero antes de terminar Sakura ya no estaba

Karin_ Dejala cariño seguramente esta sencible

Sasuke_ Pero sus palabras sonaron a despedida

Karin_ Seguro no fue nada importante pero para que estes mejor yo voy a hablar con ella

Sakura corrio hasta el parque y se sento en una banca, ya no lloraba ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Sasuke con Karin pero estaba triste

Miren a quien tenemos aqui_ Dijo Karin llegando

Sakura con un tono frio_ ¿Que quieres Karin?

Karin_ Queria decirte que la verdad me das algo de pena por eso quiero decirte la verdad

Sakura_ Dime lo que quieras y vete

Karin_ Sasuke sabe de tus sentimientos hacia el, Naruto se lo dijo enfrente de la sardina enlatada esa y de mi, claro que como no me crees el te puede confirmar que se estan burlando de ti aparte de que Naruto tambien se burla de tu amiguita esa porque sabe que gusta de él

Sakura_ Porque sera que no te creo

Karin_ Has lo que quieras yo no gano nada con decirte esto porque Sasuke ya es mi novio y Naruto esta con Sara

Y la dejo sola

Sakura pensando_ No en posible que Sasuke se burlara de mi, aparte Naruto no le diria nada yo confio en él, tengo que confirmarlo, y no creo que Naruto sea capas de burlarse de Hinata  
Mientras tanto Hinara habia encontrado a Naruto

Hinata_ Naruto-kun ¿Podemos hablar?

Naruto_ Claro Hinata-chan ¿Que pasa?

Hinata_ Pues queria decirte que

¿?¿?_ Naturo amor

Naruto_ Esperame un segundo Hinata

Naruto se dirije hacia la chica que lo habia llamado, dandole un beso suave y cariñoso

Naruto_ Hinata-Chan ella es Sara mi novia

Hinata algo shokeada_ Un gusto Sara-San

Sara_ Hola Hinata-San

Naruto_ Ahora si ¿Que querias decirme?

Hinata_ de...deja...lo no im...porta

Naruto_ ¿Segura?

Hinata_ Si, adios

Y se fue corriendo.

Sakura estaba buscando a Suigetsu para que le confirmara, ella sabia que con Karin se detestaban, cuando se encontro con Hinata

Sakura_ ¿Hinata estas bien?

Hinata_ Si, solo que_ No pudo terminar la frase porque se desiso en llanto

Sakura abrazandola_ Tranquila Hinata dentro de poco estaremos lejor olvidando todo lo que nos hace mas, y podremos empesar una nueva vida

Hinata entre sollozos_ Si, Saku-chan quiero dejar de ser la timida Hinata que nunca habla

Sakura_ Yo te ayudare en eso Hinata ahora consentremonos en nuestra carrera y en olvidar a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero antes tengo que confirmar algo

Hinata se tranquilizo y se fue a casa para poder terminar de guardar sus cosas mientras que Sakura fue a buscar a Suigetsu a un cafe al que iba bastante

P.O.V Sakura

Por fin encontre a Suigetsu, tendo que saber que ellos no se burlas de nosotras, no puedo aceptarlo, es imposible

Sakura_ Suigetsu_ Lo llamo, veo que el se da vuelta y se sorprende al verme

Suigetsu_ Hola, ¿Que pasa Sakura?

Sakura_ Suigetsu quiero que me confirmes algo y quiero que seas completamente onesto

Suigetsu_ Claro ¿Que cosa?

Sakura_ ¿Es verdad que Naruto y Sasuke se burlan de nosotras cuando estan contigo o con alguna de sus novias?

Suigetsu_ ¿Como lo supiste? Digo, emmm no

Sakura_ Karin me lo dijo, no hace falta que los cubras

Suigetsu_ Ven sientate_ Dijo señalando una silla frente a él

Como si nada me sente, estaba destrosada por dentro, pero no dejaria que me afectara por fuera

Suigetsu_ Te sere sinsero, y te contare como paso todo

Fin del P.O.V Sakura

Suigetsu_ Estaba ahi como siempre molestando a Sasuke, cuando llega Naruto muy exaltado diciendo que tenia dos chismes para contarle a Sasuke, entonces le dice y lo sito textualmente "Sakura-Chan esta enamorada de tí Teme y Hinata de mí"

Sakura_ ¿Entonces que paso?

Suigetsu_ Pues al principio Sasuke no supo que decir y luego...

Sakura como veia que Suigetsu no continuaba dijo_ ¿Luego que?

Suigetsu_ Empezaron a reirse como locos, burlandose de ustedes  
Sakura sintio que su mundo se venia encima, no queria creer lo que escuchaba, pero sabia que Suigetsu no tenia porque mentirle, aparte el odiaba a Karin y no le haria el favor

Suigetsu_ Lo lamento mucho Sakura, yo no queria decirte para no ponerte mal, pero me parecia que estaba mal seguir ocultandotelo

Sakura_ Gracias por contarmelo, Nos vemos

Y sakura se retiro con lagrimas en los ojos

Sakura al llegar a su casa lloro como nunca antes habia llorado desaogandeze de todo hasta que solo quedo rencor en su corazon, se levanto se arreglo y llamo a las chicas para hacer una piyamada en su casa donde les conto todo lo que le habia dicho Suigetsu

Ino_ Esos malditos no puedo creerlo

Hinata se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en los brazon de Tenten

Hinata_ ¿Por que?

Sakura_No lo se y tampoco lo pienso averiguar

Hinata se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos_ Creo que tenemos que disfrutar todo porque mañana nos vamos y no volveremos hasta las vacaciones o más

Sakura_ Hinata tiene razon vamos a divertirnos

Asi las chicas estuvieron hablando y todo durante toda la noche.  
A la mañana siguiente

P.O.V Sakura

Es hora de levantarme, hoy les voy a demostrar a esos idiotas lo que Sakura Haruno y estoy segura que Hinata tambien, le voy a pedir a Ino que me ayude a elegir mi ropa

Sakura_ Chicas arriba hay que prepararse parael instituto

Ino_ Frentezota no digas nada toma

Sakura_ Gracias Ino-Le dijo mientras agarraba la ropa que me habia dado, tenia que admitir que era muy bonita, seguro la saco dellado dela ropa donde pongo lo que me da mama

Tome una rapida ducha de agua fria,lo bueno de mi casa es que hay dos baños,me puse la ropa que me dio Ino, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a verme asi no me queda mal y no es tan complicado caminar con estas sandalias

. /_ (Sin el sombrero)

Ino_ Sakura, te ver hermosa

Sakura_ Gracias Ino, me gusta mucho

Tenten_ Entonces seria bueno un cambio de look para cuando esten en Francia

Ino_ Por dios Hinata, te queda fabuloso

Hinata salio del baño con un conjunto que le quedaba presioso

wp-content/uploads/2012/06/ropacasual_

Hinata_ Gracias Ino-Chan me gusta mucho

Sakura_ Y asi tambien te queda

Hinata_ Gracias chicas

Tente_ Chicas tenemos que ir al colegio

Hinata_ No se como voy a poder verle la cara a Naruto-Kun

Sakura_ Muy simple, nosotras no sabemos nada de lo que paso y simplemente es un día más, chicas nadie puede saber que nos vamos

Todas_ Si

Y asi todas nos fuimos al colegio, al entrar algunos de los chicos del salon nos miraban a Hinata y a mi muy sorprendidos otros como babosos, quisas no sea tan malo usar ropa de mi talla

Hinata_ Saku todos nos miran

Ino_ Obvio si estan presiosas

La campana sono es ese instante y cada uno se dirigio a su clase, a mi me tocaba biologia junto con Hinata y Naruto

Al llegar nos encontramos con unas miradas envenenadas de Karin, pero no le dimos mucha importansia, la clase comenzo y a unos cinco minutos estro Naruto todo apurado y traspirado, seguro se quedo dormido

Naruto_ Perdon Iruka-Sensei es que me quede dormido

Cuando iba a sentarse en su asiento, que era al lado del mio se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que estaba ocupado por Hinata y la segunda de nuestra ropa

Naruto_ Guau, Chicas se ven muy lindas, pero ¿Me dejas mi asiento Hinata-Chan?

Sonrei, cosa que perturbo un poco a Naruto y , más cuando se escucho la voz fuerte y clara de Hinata

Hinata_ No, Naruto lo siento pero Sakura me pidio que me sentara con ella, podes sentarte con Kiba si queres

Si sonrisa se hizo mucho mas grande, si hubiera sido cualquien otro día ella abria tartamudeado, sonrojado y se abria corrido, fue muy divertido ver la cara de Naruto y la del resto del salon, hasta el profesor la miro impresionado

Naruto_ Si... esta bien

Dijo todavia aturdido

La clase continuo sin contratiempos, la campana sono dando por terminada la clase, todos se fueron menos Naruto

Naruto_ ¿Chicas vienen?

Sakura_ Tenemos que hablar con el profesor

Naruto se fue sin decir una palabra más pero nos miro raro  
Nos asercamos al profesor que nos mimro confundido

Iruka_ ¿Pasa algo chicas?

Sakura_ Creo que no le informaron profesor, pero veniamos a despedirnos

Iruka_ ¿Despedirse? Pero falta el ultimo trimestre

Hinata_ Si, pero nos transfieren

Iruka_ ¿Por que? si tienen algun problema con algun alumno pueden decirme...

Sakura_ No Iruka-Sensei solo que nuestros padres nos consiguieron una beca para el conservatorio de artes en Fransia

Iruka_ Bueno chicas, las felicito y espero que les valla muy bien, se lo merecen, son exelentes alumnas y las voy a extrañana

Y nosotras tambien Iruka-Sensei- Respondimos Hinata y yo.

Luego de terminar esa charla nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase, que solo la teniamos Ino y yo, por suerte los viernes no me toca ninguna clase con "el"

Al terminar el día escolar, nos despedimos de las chicas con unas cuantas muchas lagrimas y prometimos llamarlas diario

Sakura_ Bueno Hinata, vamos a buscar nuestras maletas que nuestro vuelo sale es dos horas

Hinata_ Voy a extrañar mucho a las chicas

Yo tambien- Le susurre con tristeza

Cuando estabamos a punto de irnos escuchamos un grito

Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan- Ambas nos dimos vueltas para encontrarnos con ellos

Tranquilizate Hinata- Le dije porque me di cuenta que las lagrimas corrian por sus ojos perlas

Hinata se seco los ojos y los miramos acavaban de llegar con nosotras

Sasuke_ Hola

Le dimos un coro de hola y los miramos

¿Que pasa?- Les dije, estaba apurada por irme y terminar toda esta historia, ambos me miraron raro y la verdad no me importo, total esla ultima vez que van a verme

Naruto_Chicas, que les parece si vamos a comer algo

Hinata se puso algonerviosa, yo sabia que queria decirles la verdad y despedirse como corresponde

Si queres les decimos- Le susurre solo para que ella me escuchara, yo no iba a obligarla a callar si queria decirlo

Hinata_ No, ya se van a enterar

Chicos lo siento pero tenemos cosas que hacer y no tenemos mucho tiempo

Sasuke_ ¿Que esconden?

Naruto_ Si, hoy estan muy raras

Hinata_ Nada, solo tenaimos gana de un cambio

Y valla cambio pense sarcasticamente

Bueno si nos disculpan tenemos poco tiempo- Queria irme de una vez, esto se volvia incomodo

Naruto_ Nos vemos mañana

Sasuke_ Hmp

Adios- Les dijimos Hinata y yo,ellos nos miraron un rato confundidos, no nos podian conecer tanto, aunque nosotras nunca desiamos adios. Nos dimos vuelta y nos fuimos, senti algo mojar mi mejilla y me di cuenta que estaba llorando

Continuara...


	2. Mi nuevo hogar

_Sakurara-Chan _ Me desperto Hinata del shock que me provocaron las lagrimas

_Perdon, mejor vamonos_ Le dije.

Luego de eso cada una fue a su casa a despedirse de su familia, en mi caso fue muy dificil y fue un mar de llanto, cuando faltaba media hora para el viaje me familia me llevo al aeropuerto, donde nos encontramos con la familia de Hinata, luego de algunos minutos llamaron a los pasajeros de nuestro avion

_Bueno este es la despedida_ Dijo Hinata algo triste

_Las vamos a extrañar mucho chicas, ya saben cuidense llamen a diario, ojo con los Franseses y cualquier cosa las puertas de casa estan abiertas_ Dijo la madre de Hinata

_ Si, Yuki tiene razon ojo con los chicos Franseses_ Dijo mi padre bromeando para aligerar el ambiente  
Despues de otra secion de abrazos Hinata y yo tomamos nuestras maletas y fuimos a subirnos el avion, pasamos por el detector de metales sin problema alguno, mire por ultima vez atras, en este momento estaba dejando a Sakura Haruno atras, adios a la chica timida, adios a la enamoradiza, adios a la ingenua y tonta Sakura, hola a mi nuevo ser

Hinata se sento del lada de la ventana y yo a su lado por suerte, nuestro viaje fue tranquilo, fue bueno que ninguna de las dos le tengamos miedo a volae, luego de un rato me puse los audiculares, miestras Hinata leia la obra de teatro que iban a interpretar en sus clases de actuacion, despes de un rato me queda dormida, tuve un sueño muy extraño, estabamos las chicas y yo ( Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura) cuando derrepente solo quedamos Hinata y yo, todo estaba oscuro y como si hubiera pasado un rayo las figuras de Naruto y Saske estaban frente a nosotras, pero cuando ivamos a tomar su mano desapareciron asi que ambas nos dimos vuelta hacia otra direccion y tambien desaparecimos en la oscuridad

_Sakura, llegamos a Paris_ Escucho la suave voz de Hinata despertandome, cuando volvi en mi vajamos del avion, nuestro departamento era hermoso y tenia vista a la Torre Eiffel, lo habia visto poor internet, nos dirigimos hacia él, el taxista fue muy amable de esperarnos ya que no sabiamos hablar muy bien el franses, por suerte nos resibio una resepcionista que sabia varios idiomas y pudo entendernos, nos dios una llave a cada uno y ambas fuimos a muestro departamento, nuestros padres realmente se habian pasado en comprarnos un piso entero para nosotras, era hermoso, las fotos de internet no lo hacia justicia, la sala era divina con unos muy caros sillones beige, alrededor de una pantalla gigante, con un equipo de musica con altos parlates, un dvd, y consolas de video juegos, habia cuadros hermosos que la dajaban como en casa, rapidamente me dirigi a mi habitacion y quede impactada, tenia un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la Torre Eiffelm tenia un valvon para que saliera con unas sillas que se veian muy comodas y una mesita de cafe, la habitacion era de un color lila, la cama era de dos plasas, con mantas violeta oscuro y dos grandes almohadas, contra la pared habia un gran ropero que estoy segura que esta lleno de ropa, hay un escritorio de vidrio, sobre el una laaptop y una silla de computadora, hay una biblioteca y varios estantes para llenar, en una de las paredes sercana al ropera hay un espejo de cuerpo entero, dos mesitas de luz junto a la cama una tiene un reloj despertador y la otra un velador, en el techo hay un ventilador con luz, el piso tiene una muy suave alfombra tamien lila con, los muebles son de un color blanco, en una esquino se encontraba mi hermosa guitarra, a la que amo mas que mi vida 2009/01_03_ sobre una repisa se encontraba el equipo de musica, me puse a desempacar mis cosas cuando entro Hinata

_ ¿Viste el baño?_ Dijo eso con tanta emosion que tuve que ir a verlo y me quede boquiabierta . /_nEZddcafnkk/SoV50pIJDdI/AAAAAAAAOT8/BGdWLzhAkFM/s400/ba%C3%

_ Y acabo de ver la cosa mas hermosa del mundo_ Hinata me arrastro literarlmente hacia un cuarto

_POR DIOS_ Chille emosionada no podia creeo lo que veia, era mi suelo echo realidad, desde chiquita siempre quise un jacuzzi, pero esto sobrepasaba todas mis expectativas

/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/Ba%C3%

Rapidamente tome el telefono y llame a mis padres mientras Hinata hacias lo mismo

_Creo que alguien descubrio el Jacuzzi_ Habia dicho mi madre, luego de agradeserles mucho y asegurarles que no iba a orme de este lugar ni aunque me rogaran volvi a mi habitacion y termine de desempacar, como habia predicho mi mama lleno mi placard con la ropa que diseña y devo decir que es hermosa, noo es la tipica de nena que usa vestidos rosas, tampoco es de los que muestras hasta el pensamiento es sensual pero no se pasa, me encanto mi nueva ropa y defini mi nueva estilo, luego de todo estaba cansada pero fui a hacer algo ede comer encontrandome no tan sorprendida cuando vi la cosina, otra cosa de mi es que me encantaba cocinar asi que supongo que encontre el departamento perfecto para mi

wp-content/2010/06/cocina_

aparte estaba llena de aparatos electronicos de nueva generacion, cosine algo simple para Hinata y para mi, estaba delisioso, luego de que terminaramos de cenar me di un baño, y cabe decir que cada habitacion tenia su propio baño y me fui a dormir, con todo el cansansio del vuelo y todo rapidamenta cai en los brazos de Morfeo, aparte necesitaba descansar ya que sabia que mañana seria un día agotador por el nuevo instituto


	3. Nueva amiga

Me desperte temprano, antes que sonara el despertados asi que lo desactive, me meti a la tina que habia llenado de agua caliente y me di un buen baño para relajarme, hoy empiesa una nueva etapa en mi vida, una etapa en la que no me voy a dejar pisotear , al rato escuche a Hinata levantarse, sali de la ducha y me seque agarre de mi armario un par de jeans gastados, una remera negra con blanco y unos zapatos de tacon alto negros ( pantalones-jeans-miley-cyrus-max-azria-destroyed-gris-azul_MLM-O-76385780_ ), peine mi pelo que quedo perfectamente lasio, delinee mis ojos (Como Avril Lavinge) me puse un poco de rimel y apenas un suave lapis labial, agarre los accesorios que iban con mi conjunto tome mi mochila y la prepare, me fui a la cosina y prepara el desayuno para nosotras dos, cuando Hinata salio me encontre con una Hinata Hyuuga muy diferente a la de hace una semana, ella tambien se habia maquillado aunque muy levemente y se habia puesto un vestido ( . sin los lentes ni el bolso) esta muy linda, desayunamos tranquilamente hasta que se hiso la hora de ir a la escuela, papa me habia dicho que cuando nos instalemos el me regalaba el vehiculo que quisiera comprarme, me habia decidido por una moto, asi no gastaba tanto y era mas comodo para viajar, a Hinata tambien le habian dicho pero ella preferia un auto chicos, las motos no son su estilo me habia dicho,asi que a la salida del colegio ambas iriamos a comprar nuestros vehiculos, fuimos caminando al conservatorio ya que nos sobrava tiempo y no quedaba tan lejor de nuestro departamento, caminamos unos cinco minutos hasta que encontramos el edificio, era impactante, enorme y hermoso, nos quedamos mirandolo de afuera un rato hasta que se oyo una pequeña risa, asi que ambas volteamos y nos encontramos con una hermosa chica rubia, sus ojos azules y una tez palida, era alta pero no mucho y tenia un esplendido cuerpo bien proporsionado, era como esas chicas que parecian salidas de una tapa de revista y que tu autoestima baja tan solo con estar con ellas en un mismo edificio

_ ¿Son nuevas?_ Dijo con una voz lenta y seductora, me pregunto si sera asi normalmente o es de esas que hablan siempre asi

_Si, acabamos de llegar, apenas ayer nos mudamos_Dije lento ya que aunque no tenia porblemas con elfranses, tampoco era experta

_ Si, se nota la primera vez que estuve aqui hise lo mismo que ustedes, por sierte soy Rosalie Hale, un plaser conocerlas_ Dijo amablemente y lento para que le entendamos

_ Un gusto yo soy Hinata Hyuuga_dijo tambien educadamente Hinata

_ Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerte_ Ella nos dio una sonrisa

_ Si quieren puedo ayudarlas a encontrar sus clases, se que es dificil ser nuevo, aparte despues les puedo presentar a mi hermano y a sus amigos, aparte mejor las ayuda antes que se encuentran con Tanya

_¿Quien es Tanya?_ Le pregunte intrigada por el tono venenoso que uso al referirse a ella

_ Solo una zorra con complejo de reina (Conste que no tengo nadia contra Tanya, es mas me cau bien, pero alguien tenia que ser el malo en la historia)

_ Siempre hay una Tanya en cada institudo, en el nuestro se llamaba Karin_ Dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mmundo, yo ya estaba acostumbrada

_ Si, pero siempre se necesita a alguien que las ponga en su lugar, vengan acompañenme y les mostrare el edificio_ Nos, dijo, Rosalie era una chica muy amable, creo que podemos llegar a ser grandes amigas

_ ¿Que estudias?_ Prefunto Hinata

_ Diseño de moda y actuacion_ Respondio sensillamente  
Asi seguimos charlando sobre nuestra vida, Rosalie era una chica realmente simpatica y fuerte nos conto que antes era una de las "plasticas" como ella las llama y que salia con un tal Roy, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el solo estaba con ella para hacerse popular simplemente lo dejo, les dijo todas las verdades que se habia guardado por tres meses a las plasticas y simplemente siguo con sus cosas, claro siempre resibiendo una mirada venenosa de ese grupo y tratando de hacerle la vida imposible, cosa que no lograron porque ella es la hermana del capitan del equipo de balonsesto por lo tanto uno de los chicos más populared y codicados, y nadie lo queria en contro, como es muy protector con su hermana, aparte liquido socialmente a Roy y este termino transfiriendose. Nosotras le contamosnuestra historia y ella nos dio palabras de aliento y nos dijo que si alguna vez veia a Sasuke y a Naruto ella se iba a encargar de dejarlos sin desendencia, descubrimos su amor por la velocidad y los vehiculos asi que le pedimos si nos acompañaba a comprar transportes y ella acepto gustosa, despues de que cada una consiguiera lo que queria, fue para nuestro departamente y pasamos una tarde de chicas conociendonos mejor, fue un buen día ya que no nos crusamos con Tanya y conseguimos una amiga, aparte que quede enamorada de mi motocicleta

(Moto de Sakura) (La verdad no entiendoo de motos asi que no se, esta me parecio espectacular)

.it/automocionblog/ferrari-458-italia-by-oakley-design-01/Ferrari_458_Italia_by_Oakley_Design_ (Aunto de Hinata)


	4. Dos años despues

Sasuke

_Sasuke cariño levantate_ Escuche le voz de mi madre tratando de levantarme en un tono dulse y cariñoso

_Ya voy mama_Dije tapandome con la almohada, la luz me molesta

_Sasuke Uchiha, más te vale que cuando te llame para el desayuno estes lindo y perfumado_ Usando ese tono amenazante uno no puede decirle que no. Mikoto Uchiha pde ser la madre mas dulce y tierna de la historia pero en cuanto a llegar tarde se convierte en tu peor pesadilla

_Si, mama ya voy_ Cuando salio de la habitacion me levante y tomo una ducha, me vesti y prepara mi mochila (Bolso o como se diga a esa cosa que pesa mucho y me lastima la espalda ¬¬) baje a desayunar antes que mi mama me llamara

_Bueno chicos, que tengan suerte es su primer dia de colegio para Sasuke y universdad para Itachi_ si hoy es el fastidioso primer dia de mi ultimo alo de instituto, nos subimos al auto de Itachi y él me dejo en el colegio

_Teme_ Escuhce a mi no admitido mejor amigo/hermano

_Dobe_ Le conteste simplemente

_¿Que hisiste en el verano?_ Las tipicas preguntas de siempre

_Hmp, nos fuimos con mi familia a la casa de los abuelo_ Y asi seguimos con la conversacion

_Ya pasaron dos años_ Y no hace falta aclarar de que estabamos hablando, hace dos años ellas se fueron (Tengo que aclarar que Hinata tambien era amiga de Sasuke, ya que no era una fan girl) aun recuerdo el dia, era sabado (Aclaro, el conservatorio es de lunas a sabado por peticion de los alumnos) el dobe se habia quedado en mi casa, asi qu edecidimos llamar a las chicas para ir a comer algo, ultimamente estaban raras, aunque no iva a admitirlo eso me preocupaba. Llamamos a sus celulares pero ninguna nos respondia, eso era muy raro siempre tenian el celular encima, asi que decidimos llamar a sus casas primero a la de Sakura, donde nos atendio su madre

_ Ellas no les digieron nada_ Nos dijo totalmente sorprendida

_¿Decirnos que?_ Pregunto preocupado Naruto

_Chicos les conseguimos a ella y a Hinata una beca para estudiar es Francia_ comento

_¿Ellas estan en Francia?_ Dijo un shokeado Naruto

_ Ellas se fueron ayer a la salida del colegio, me tengo que ir chicos, adios_ Nos corto

Despues de que hallamos salido del shock, intentamos llamarlos pero no nos contestaban, luego de algunas horas Naruto se reusaba a rendirse, asi pasaron los dias hasta que Naruto despues de dos semanas se rindio, ninguno podia creer que se hallan ido sin despedirse y ni siquiera nos digieron nada, Naruto estaba devastado y tengo que admitir que yo tambien estaba triste

_Sasuke-Kun_ Se escucho un chillido muy molesto, Karin mi ex novia, no se como pude esta con ella es insoportable

_¿Que queres Karin?_ Le dije en un tono cortante

Pero antes que empezara a hablar, llego un Neji muy agotado

_¿Que paso Neji? Casi llegas tarde_ Dijo un Naruto divertido al ver lo agitado que estaba Neji

_ Pues vieron que mi tio esta en el hospital_ Ambos asentimos el tio de Neji tuvo un ataque al corazon, aunque creo que eso significa que... abri mis ojos sorprendido y mire a Neji

_ Neji, tu tio es el padre de Hinata, osea que ella tiene..._ No pude terminar mi frase ya que se escucho una gran frenada, los tres salimos a ver que habia pasado cuando todo paso en camara lenta  
El el estacionamiento acavaba de llegar una Ferrari Italia Blanca semi nueva, un descapotable rojo ( /fotos/bbtcontent/clipping/KM7KPH20091120_ ), un volvo plateado (*¬*) y un Mercedes negro ( . ) vi la baba de muchos al ver esos hermosos autos, se reunio basicamente todo el colegio para ver a los dueños, el primero en bajar fue el dueño del mercedes, era enorme, parecia levantador de pesas cu pelo era negro y era bastante palido ( . /_cb20120728050256/twilightsaga/images/a/a0/Emmett-549711_429620033747895_270143180_ ), bastante intimidante aunuque nunca voy a admitirlo, tenia una gran sonrisay se aserco al descapotable rojo delcual bajaban dos personas, la primera una rubia con un cuerpo espectacular, ( ) unos ojos azules ( . Asi estaba vestida) la otra persona parecia su hermano era rubio tambien de ojos azules, no era tan musculoso con el levanta pesas ( . ) Luego bajo el conductor del volvo plateado, era menos musculoso que los otros dos, sus ojos eran verdes y su pelo era cobrizo (MI AMADO AMADO AMADO Y MIOOOOOO . /_ Inner y Cami se desmayan, pdata estaba usando remera) el chico fue hacia el haciento del copiloto y abri la puerta para que saliera...

**_¿Sakura?_**


	5. La vuelta

Sakura

_ Sakura, enserio no hace falta que vengas conmigo, se lo que te cuesta volver por que me pasa lo mismo, no te sientas obligada

_ Hinata te lo vuelvo a repetir y espero que sea la ultima, no voy porque me siento obligada sino que quiero apoyar a mi mejor amiga, directamente una hermana en un momento dificil aparte es hora de poner en su lugar a todos los que nos lastimaron, aparte no pienso quedarme sola porque los chicos van a venir con nosotras_ Ya me estaba exasperando encerio tenia ganas de volver a ver a las chicas y a mi familia, hace dos años que no los veo

_Si, todabia no puedo creer que en el ultimo año del conservatoria decidan dejarlo por nosotras_ Me dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, ah olvide comentarlo estamos en el aeropuerto esperando a los chicos para irnos a Japon, ya que el padre de Hinata esta en el hospital y necesita a su hija

_ Chicas_ Escuchamos el grito de alguien, automaticamente giramos para ver a nuestro grandote preferido, Emmet Cullen un chico parecido a una mole, palido de cabello y ojos negros, puedo parecer intimadante pero en un chico de cinco años atrapada en un cuerpo de 18, siempre juega bromas y es el más divertido del grupo

_ Chicos por aqui_ Les grite

_ Hola_ Saludaron

_¿Listas para volver?_ Pregunto Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, rubio de ojos azules al igual que su hermana, su personalidad es mucho mas tranquila y pacifica, no es muy hablador pero sabe escuchar y dar buenos consejos

_ Eso creo_ Le dije algo insegura, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo me moria de los nervios por volverlo a ver a él, no queria ni recordar su nombre

_Es la primera vez que nuestra princesita esta nerviosa desde que la conosco_ Dijo Edward Cullen (Mares de baba llenan la casa de la escritora) Mi mejor amigo y unos de los chicos mas lindos que vi en mi vida (Uno, es el chico mas lindo que vi en mi vida. No puedo ni describir su hermosura asi que les dejo con la imagen del cap anterior, el que no tiene camisa para las que no lo conocen) Es un chico tranquilo e inteligente, le gustan los clasicos, la velocidad, los autos, toca el piano y canta, es elhermano menor de Emmett y el mejos amigo de Jasper, el capitan del equipo de Baseball, y tenia varias clases conmigo

_ Basta de decirme pricesita, no lo soy_ Dije molesta, no se de donde Emmett saco que que seria un buen apodo para mi, y ahora siempre me llaman, menos Hinata

_ Bueno, mejor calmemosnos que tenemos que abordar un avion ahora mismo_ Ni cuenta me habia dado que habian llamado para abordar, cada uno tomo sus maletas y suvimos al avion, por suerte y un buen soborno estabamos juntos, lo unico bueno del viaje era que la gran mayoria de nuestros autos ya estaban en Japon, lastima que mi bebe (la moto) no pudo viajarr porqu eno habia espacio, asi que Edward va a llevarme en su volvo plateado, luego de varias horas de entretenernos me dormi

_ Princesa en hora de bajar_ Escuche la suave voz de Edward tratando de despertarme

_Bien, es hora_ Cuando bajamos ya habia varias personas recogiendo nuestro equipaje, Hinata se dirigio inmediatamente a su casa para ver a su padre, miestras que nosotros ibamos para mi casa, que era lo suficientemente grande para que los chicos se quedaran, y mama estaba encantada de que no vinieramos solas. Llegamos a mi casa y tuvimos una gran bienvenida por parte de mi familia, hablaron un poco con los chicos y quedaron encantados, despues de un rato cada uno se fue a su cuarto para desempacar, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue para cenar ya que cada uno estaba muy agotado por el viaje y mañana era el primer día de clases, en el momento en el que estuve sola por fin pude reflexionar sobre todas las consecuencias que mi desicion traia, tendria que volver a verlo, y no quiero eso, porque aunque trarte se que no voy a poder ignorarlo con sus frias miradas, sus monosilavos, sus ojos negros, pero antes de seguir pensando se escucha un suave golpe en la puerta, asi que la abro para mi sorpresa era Edward (*¬*) con unos pantalones deportivos y sin camisa apunto de ir a dormir

_Queria ver como estabas_ Me dijo mientras secaba una lagrima que ni siquiera sabia que estaba ahi

_Podemos hablar si queres_ Asenti, no me sentia con animos de hacerme la fuerte, nos sentamos el mi cama y me descargue de todo, le conte todo lo que habiamos pasado, como me senti, le dije cosas que ni a Hinata le abria dicho, el asentia y me abrazaba y besaba mi cabeza, limpiaba mis lagrimas, no se por cuenta tiempo estuvimos asi, pero nos quedamos dormidos

_Princesa hora de prepararse para el colegio_ La adormilada voz de Edward me saco de mi sueño  
_Edward perdon, no queria hacerte dormir tan tarde, no tenias que escucharme_ Le dije con algo de culpa todos estabamos cansados y elno merecia eso, el dio una pequeña y tierna risita

_Princesa, no te preocupes, sabes que podes hablar siempre conmigo y yo voy a estar para ayudarte, aparte dormi bien_ Me dijo en un tomo lleno de ternura, no pude evitarlo y lo abrazé, cuando el flash de un camara nos sego

_Bueno chicos no se pongan amorosos que tenemos que ir al colegio_ Ambos le enviamos dagas por los ojos a Rosalie

_Bueno, fuera de mi habitacion que tengo que cambiarme_ Dije en mi tono de haganme caso o veran

_Bueno pero usa el que quedamos_ Dijo en mi mismo tono Rosalie

_Si mama_ Ambos salieron de mi habitacion, tome una ducha rapida, me vesti y arregle mi cabello, suelto como siempre, rosa como siempre pero con algunas mechas negras, me delinee, me puse rimel y un rojo carmesi en los labios

Ropa

. /_5Vvn7YWLgcA/TQpczycZtyI/AAAAAAAAAAQ/GIbVx5ZX9g0/s1600/avril...%2521%

Cuando baje a desayunar, Rosalie me dio su okey con mucho animo, ella ya estaba preparada (Ropa en el cap anterior), nos encontrabamos cin Hinata en un par de minutos, iva a ir con nosotros en su auto, Rosalie y Jasper en el descapotable, Emmett en el Mercedes, Edward y yo en el volvo

_Me parece que la princesa quiere impresionar a alguien_ Dijo Emmett por mi ropa, todos los presentes lo miramos mal y se callo

_Quiero a mi bebe_ Dije haciendo un puchero

_Bueno pero ahora tenes a mi hermanito de chofer_ Dijo Emmett dandonos una mirada picara

_Y eso que Emmett no vio la foto que tengo de ustedes_ Dijo Rosalie sacando la camara y mostrandole a Emmett y a Jasper la foto de nosotros. Luego de un rato de burlas el timbre sono, sin duda era Hinata, ya lista para irnos, se veia hermosa

wp-content/uploads/2012/09/d%C3% con unos zapatos de tacon alto y levemente maquillada

_Chicos, tenemos que irnos, ya vamos tarde_ La voz de Hinata resono en todo el lugar

_ Bueno, para hacerlo mas interesante hagamos una carrera hasta el colegio, el ultimo en llegar tiene que hacer lo que el ganador digo_Propuso Rosalie, todos asentimos y fuimos para los autos, di la señal de salida, mal por los chicos porque Hinata y yo sabiamos un atajo que no les digimos, le di indicaciones a Edward quien sonrei torciidamente y aselero, ya habiamos visto el estacionamiento del colegio e ivamos priimera, detras de nosotros estaba Hinata, aunque yo sabia que no estaba intentando ganar, sino que no queria perder, un poco bastante mas atras iban Rosalie y Jasper y lo ultimo iba Emmett, Dimos una gran frenada que hiso bastante ruido al festejar nuestra victoria y chocamos los cinco con Edward, cuando todos estuvieron en el estacionamiento Emmet fue el primero en bajar, seguro para suplicar perdon jajaja, fue para el auto de los hermanos que tambien bajaron, Edward bajo y con su tan conosida caballerosidad me abrio la puerta del auto y me tendio una mano para bajar, yo la esapte

_Ganamos_ Le grite a los chicos y me abraze a Edward quien me agarro por la cintura y empezamos a dar vueltas, estabamos tan concentrados en que habiamos ganados que no nos dimos cuenta que basicamente todo el colegio habia salido por el ruido de enuestros autos hasta que...

_SAKURA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN_ Ambas volteamos rapidamente, y vimos a Naruto mirandonos como si fueramos fantasmas, tambien capte la mirada de...

_**Sasuke**_


	6. Presentaciones

Sasuke

No podia creerlo que veia, esa no podia ser Sakura, la chica timida que usaba un talle mas de ropa, estaba ahi mirandome como si fuera la reina del mundo, una mirada de autosufisiencia miestras que esa chico todabia la sostenia por la cintura, la chica frente a mis ojos no es mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho, y mucho emnos Hinata, que acavaba de bajar del auto

Sakura

Genial, me quede imnotizada por la mirada de Sasuke, por suerte Edward me dio un pequeño pellisco en la cintura para que vuelva en si, le di las gracias bajito y miro a Sasuke con autosuficiensia, el me miraba atonico y luego a Hinata, me rei por dentro segura esta pensando como podemos haber cambiado tanto, pues es tu culpa tenia ganas de gritarle, pero no iva a caer tan bajo y mucho menos con el instituto aca afuera, creo que ya vi a Karin, pobre de ella porque ahora las cosas van a cambiar un poco. La campana sono sacando a todos de su ensoñacion y los chicos y yo nos dirigimos con la directora, mi tia Tsunade, es una suerte que me quiera ya que asi consegui luego de varios pucheros que nos pongo a todos en la misma clase

_Tia Tsunade ¿Como estas? Le pregunte suando entramos a su oficina

_Bien chicos, aca les dejo sus horarios, espero que tengan un buen primer día de clases y no quiero ver mas espectaculos como los de hoy en el estacionamiento_ Nos advirtio Tsunade

_Si_ Dijimos todos a coro, saludamos y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, con quien por suerte teniamos con Iruka-Sensei, tocamos la puerta y nos dio un "pase", los alumnos ya estaban sentados y acomodados asi que nos paramos adelante de todo

_Chicas, bienvenidas_ Iruka nos reconocia al instante, seguro fue por mi pelo

_Como hay algunos chicos nuevos presentense, digan su nombre, edad, gustos y disgustos_ Dijo en un tono alegre, Iruka era uno de los mejores profesores, nos miramos entre nosostros Emmett fue el primero en hablar (Estava con ellos porque habia repetido un curso)

_ Soy Emmett Cullen , tengo 18 años, me gusta jugar videojuegos, el football Americano, y la comina, no me gusta cuando Saku me molesta, cuando Jasper me ignora y cuando Edward me golpea_ Dijo con una gran sonrisa, los nombrados le mandamos dagas por los ojos y se puso a sudar, todos tenian una gota de sudor en la cabeza, hasta Iruka-Sensei, Jasper siguio

_ Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, tengo 17 años, me gusta hablar de la guerra civil, estar tranquilo y el basquetball, no me gusta que se aserquen a mi hermana_Dijo dandole una mirada de advertencia a los babosos que desvestian a Rosalie con la mirada_ No me gusta cuando Emmet se pone a gritar y hacer bromas y cuando Hinata se enoja_ Creo que basicamente todo el salon abrio los ojos impresionado de que Hinata Hyuuga se pudiera enojas, no pude evitarlo y solte una risita, haciendo que Hinata me golpeara levemente la cabeza sorprendiendo mas a los alumnos, la proxima en presentarse fue Rosalie

_ Soy Rosalie Hale, 17 años, Me gustan las compras, diseñar ropa, actuar y molestar a Edward y a Saku, no me gusta qu emi hermano me sobreproteja, ni que las zorras se le aserquen _ Dijo mirando a Karin y a su sequito_ Y creo que todos estamos de acuerde en que a nadie le puede gustar ver a Hina enojada, Era el turno de Edward

_ Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años, me gusta tocar el piano, cantar, los libros clasicos, el baseball, la paz y mo volvo, no me gustan las bromas de Emmet, la gran mayoria de los comentarios de Rosalie, ni ver llorar a una chica_ Para ese momento todas las chicas tenian corazones en los ojos, sin poder evitarlo les di una venenoza mirada y se asustaron un poco recobrando la compostura,le tocaba a Hinata

_Creo que varios ya saben, soy Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 17 años, me gusta actuar, la musica, discutor con Jaspero sobre la guerra civil y molestar a Saku, no me gusta la obsecion de Edward por su volvo, que Saku agarre mi ferrari, que Rosalie robe mi ropa y que Emmett basicamente que sea Emmett_ Bueno si nuestros compañeros estaban sorprendidos por los comentarios de los chicos, ahora no podian hablar, oh ya me tocaba

_ Soy Sakura Haruno, 17 años, me gusta cantar, tocar el piano y la guitarra, la ropa que diseña Rosalie y los consejos de Jasper, noo me gusta que mi moto esta en Fransia, que me digan princesita_ los chicos soltaron una risita_ Las zorras plasticas, las personas que se creen el centro del mundo y la falsedad y estoy de acuerdo con mis amigos, odio cuando Hinata se enoja, es peligroso para la salud.

Iruka se veia bastante sorprendido, al igual que la gran mayoria de la clase, algunos miraban a Karin y luego a mi como esperando una batalla

_¿Alguien quiere hacer una pregunta?_ Dijo Iruka tratando de bajar un poco el shock, una chica bajita de pelo negro y corto levanto la mano

_Hola, llege el año pasado y no entiendo porque algunos ya las conocen_ Dijo con una voz cantarina, parecia simpatica, le iba a contestar Hinata cuando la interrumpi

_Porque nosotras dos_ Señalando a Hinata y a mi_ Estudiabamos aqui hace dos años, pero nos transferimos

_¿Por que de fueron?_ Pregunto Naruto rapidamente, se veia expentante de la respuesta, como si le importara, esta le tocaba a Hinata

_ Porque conseguimos una beca para un conservatoria en Paris_ Dijo como si nada, todos estaban sorprendidos, que día mas interesante

_ ¿El chico de pelo cobriza tiene novia?_ Pregunto la muy zorra de Karin, Edward la miro por un momento y casi podia asegurar que vi la sonrisa burlona de él, peor rapidamente tomo compostura

_No_ Dijo como si le ubieran pregunttado la hora, cais me parto de la risa al ver lacacra de Karin, pero antes de eso tenia que asegurarme de algo

_ Y tampoco va a salir contigo_ Le dije a Karin en un tono de advertencia, senti los ojos del salon en mi pero no le di importancia

_ ¿Como puedes asegurarlo?_ Dijo en un tono de reto

_Porque a él no le gustan las rameras baratas como tu Karin_ Le dije con simpleza, vi como sus ojos se abrian y mostraban odio puro. Antes de que Karin me contestara Iruka intervino

_Bueno, las presentaciones estan echas asi que chicos bienvenidos, vallan a sentarse y empecemos la clase

_**Continuara**_


	7. Una Pijamada Doble

Sakura

La clase termino siendo la tipica del primer dís, tambien literatura, en el descanso no nos encontramos con ningun conocido, aunque estoy seguro que Naruto nos estuvo buscando, las horas pasaron hasta la hora del almuerzo, tardamos más que los demas porque el profesor de historia nos llamo para ver nuestro nivel, cuando los chicos y yo entramos a la cafeteria nos encontramos con Karin quien traia la mirada envenenada y venia con su sequito de idiotas, tambien vi que Ino, Tenten y dos chicas que no conocia se asercaban de nosotras, a una la reconoci como la que nos pregunto en clase, se asercaban a nosotras, cuando estabamos en el medio de la cafeteria Karin se aserco a mi con su sonrosa de Yo-Soy-Mejor-Que-Todos

_ Escuchame chiquita, creo que lo sabes asi que no se porque tengo que repetirte, YO soy la reina del colegio y subditos como vos y la mosquita muerta de tu amiguita no tienen derecho a nada, tienen que hacer TODO lo que yo les diga y no tienen derecho a preguntar, asi que anda bajando el tonito conmigo, tambien va para vos rubia, en cuanto a ustedes_ Señalo a los chicos_ Si quieren ser alguien en el instituto no se junten con escoria, en nuestra mesa hay tres lugares disponibles para ustedes_ Me di cuenta que toda la cafeteria nos estaba mirando, Ino iba a decir algo pero la calle con un gesto nos miramos seriamente con los chicos, hasta que nos empezamos a carcajear, todo el mundo nos miro raro

_Esta es mas estupida que Tanya_ Dijo Emmett es su tono de voz que era casi gritando

_ JAJAJA_ Hinata casi no podia respirar, Risalie tenia una sonrisa burlona y Edward una nirada divertida, cuando por fin pude dejar de reirme le conteste

_ Por favor Karin, primero ni que fueras una reina de verdad, sos solo una simple estupida con complejo de inferioridad que hace que los demas se sientan menos por su propia inseguridad, segundo nosotros no vamos a hacer nada de lo que vos digas, ni de lo que quieras porque NO somos tus subditos y tampoco nos importa lo que puedas hacer, y tercero ellos_ Dije señalando a los chicos_ no se van a ir a ningun lado porque como ya te dije no les van las prostitutas como vos y como tus amigas, asi que no vuelvas a molestar

Si antes solo algunos nos miraban, ahora todos tenian los ojos como platos, nadie podia creer que alguien halla puesto a Karin en su lugas, la muy estupida estaba furiosa que levantp su mano para golpearme,pero la mano de Edward la detuvo

_ Mira, la verdad no se que tengas con Saku, pero miestras yo este presente nadie la va a poner un dedo encima

Karin se fue furiosa

_Gracias Edward aunque yo podria haberla puesto es su lugar sola_ Le dije algo molesta, él y Rosalie me sobreprotegian mucho al igual que Jasper a Hinata

_Pero si te dejaba iba a haber sangre de perra_ Me dijo divertido. Luego del espectaculo de la cefeteria Ino, Tenten y las dos chicas que se llamaban Alice y Isabella si no mal recurdo se sentaron con nosotros y comenxamos a hablar hasta que tuvimos que volver a clase, senti la mirada de Naruto sobre nosotras pero no le di importancia, me sente con Edward ya que Hinata se sentó con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmett, ellos dos terminarias como pareja aunque sea lo ultimo que hagamos, me di cuenta de la mirada de Edward sobre Bella, y eso me molesto un poco pero yo no soy nadie para decirle a quien mirar y a quien no, aunque me ponga celosa no somos nada. El colegio termino y antes de irnos nos abordaron Ino y Tenten

_Frentezota, Hinata-Chan tenemos que organizar una piyamada para festejar su regreso_ Dijo muy emosionada, iba a contestarle con otro insulto cuando Hinata me interrumpio

_ Si, que les parece el viernes en mi casa_ Pregunto, todas estuvimos de acuerdo le preguntamos a Ino si no le molestaba que vinieran loc chicos tambien y dijo que no habia problema, que entonces invitaria a Alice y a Bella (Como le gustaba que la llamaran)

Los dias pasaron rapido, Hinata y yo evadiamos a Naruto y a Sasuke cuando querian hablarnos y cuando no lo lograbamos les respondiamos cortantemente para que no nos molestaran, Naruto intento todas las maneras para hablar con nosotras pero creo que ya se rindio. Cuando por fin llego el viernes a la salida del colegio fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas, mientras Hinata iba a comprar las cosas necesarias, ivamos a juntarnos a las ocho , me pase el resto del día leyendo una obra que habia escrito Hinata, se trataba de una chica que se mudaba con su padre a un pueblo pequeño donde se encontraba con un apuesto vampiro, que era llamado por la sangre de la chica ero al final se enamoraban, er amuy interesante la verdad era muy bueno, aun no definia el nombre pero seria un gran libro si lo narrara para eso, sin darme cuenta ya era la hora de irnos, me vesti rapidamente tome mis cosas y fue con los chicos (Estaba vestida si: . ) Nos subimos a nuestros autos y nos fuimos, Hinata me habia mandado un mensaje de alerta roja, aunque no sabia que significaba no podia ser bueno, cuando llegamos Hinata nos esperaba en la puerta, me mando una mirada de auxilio

_ Hinata ¿Que pasa?_ Le pregunte ya asustada, ella nunca me mandaba esas miradas desde que...

_ Neji, mi primo invito a sus amigos a quedarse y vomo somos varios mi madre dijo que nos quedaramos juntos total "somo amigos"

_ Dimo por dios que no son ellos_ Dije desesperada, Hinata solo bajo la vista, Rosalie fruncio el seño

_ Por dios, esto me esta cansando, estan nerviosas lo entiendo yo tambien lo estaria si no fuera como ustedes, mirense estan hechas unas diosas totales, ahora van a entrar ahi como si no les importara su presensia, van a divertirse porque vamos a festejar y van a resfregarles en la cara a esos iditas lo que se perdieron porque ahora ustedes son diferentes_ Dijo mirandonos fijamente (Hinata: ) Ambas assentimos, pusimos nuestra mejor cara de No-Nos-Importa-Nada y entramo, Ino, Tenten, Alice y Bella ya habian llegado, en la sala tambien estaba Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto y Sasuke, su mirada se pose en nosotras pero los ignoramos, saludamos a las chicas y Hinata dijo

_ Bueno como estamos en la misma clase ya los conocen_ Dijo señalando a los chicos_ Ellos son mi primo Neji, (Decia señalando a cada uno) Shimura Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Naru Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sai, tenemos que compartir la habitacion asi que espero que nos llevemos bien y Kiba deja de babear porque Rosalie no esta disponible

_Oye, si estoy disponoble pero no para el perro_ Se quejo Rosalie

_ Claro como si no estuvieras enganchada con alguien_ Le dije burlona, a lo que Emmett frunsio el seño

_ Entonces te gusta alguien Rosalie_ Afirmo algo molesto Emmett. Rosalie bufo molesta y me mira con una cara matadora a lo que le sonrei más, me puse a hablar con Jasper despues de eso, era muy interesante hablar con el, te escuchaba y al mismo tiempo te daba tu opinion

_ Chicos ya que estamos juntos juguemos a verdad o reto_ Dijo Ino picaramente, todos la miramos raro pero aceptamos

Continuara


	8. Verdad o Reto parte 1

_ La cosa es asi, alguien gira la botella y en la persona que caiga tiene que elegir verdad o reto, y la persona que giro la botella le hace la pregunta o el reto_ Dijo INo entusiasmada, esto no me gusta, conosco a Ino desde chicas y se que trama algo

_Bueno yo empiezo_Como suponia Ino tomo la botella y la giro, callendo en Alice

_Alice, ¿Verdad o Reto?_ La sanrisa de Ino me estaba asustando

_Verdad_ Dijo la melodiosa vosde Alice

_ ¿Quien te parece más guapo de los presentes?_ Uhh, seguro Edward (Inner: Naa empata con Sasuke)

_ Jasper_ Dijo con total seguridad y sin rastro de verguenza,todos los chicos pusieron cara de ofendidos y las chicas estabamos sorprendidas, mire a Rosalie y esta sonreia ligeramente

_Mi turno_ Tomo la botella y la giro, cayo en Naruto

_ Reto_ Dijo entusiasmado y antes que alguien dijiera algo

_ Te reto abrazar a la chica mejor vestida_ Naruto se levanto y nos miro a todas, rapidamente fue hacia donde estaba Hinata y la abrazo, Hinata se tenso notablemente y le dirigio la peor mirada que tenia, Naruto lo miro herido por un minuto, todos estaban que no lo creian

_¿Que?_ Pregunto Naruto_ Me gusta su vestido y Sakura-Chan esta linda pero me parece que la ropa no convina con su pelo_ Todos lo miramos como si le hubiera salido una tercer cabeza.¿Desde cuando Naruto sabia de moda? y yo estaba bien vestida.

Naruto giro labotella y le tocaba a Kiba

_Verdad_ Dijo el muy cobarde

_Kiba dime cual es la chica mas sexi de la habitacion_ Todas rodamos los ojos, no estabamos en exhibicon

_Pues estoy seguro que si digo la verdad el_ Señala a Jasper_ Me molera a golpes al igual que el grandote_ Dejando en claro que Rosalie era la mas sexi_ Pero empata con Sakura, ahora que usa ropa adecuada noto mejor sus atrivutos. Estaba a punto de levantarme a golpearlo, cuando Edward me detuvo y me dijo al oido_ Tiene razon estas muy sexi_ Creo que mi rostra se puso tan rojo que podrian pensar que no respiro, Ino me mando una mirada picara, la cual ignore olimpicamente, Kiba giro la botella y dio en Edward

_Verdad_ Dijo tranquilo

_¿Que fue lo que le digiste a Sakura, para que se pusiera tan roja?_ Dijo guiñandole el ojo, yo puse cara de poker y Emmett me miro asustado, ellos saben que esa era le peor cara que podia poner

_Le dije que tenias razon, que esta muy sexi_ Dijo con naturalidad y calma, por un momento vi la cara sorprendida de todos, seguro por el tono en que lo dijo, mire a Bella por un segundo y vi esa capa de tristeza en sus ojos, era casi igual a la mia hace algunos años, ayer me di cuenta cuando hablabamos que le habia atraido mucho Edward y no solo por el fisico como a todas las demas, si no tambien por como hablaban tienen basicamente los mismos gustos, la musica clasica, los libros, entre otras cosas y aunque supiera que no era como las demas no podia evitar estar celosa, Edwars es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo y no quiero que ninguna chica me lo quite

_Sakura_ Hinata me llamaba, creo que me quede mucho en mis pensamientos, le di una mirada de agradecimiento a Hinata ya que por suerte me habia sacada de mi ensoñacion antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Edward giro la botella yvayo en Alice

_ Reto_ Dijo ella con seguridad haciendo que Edward la mirara un segundo

_Te reto a que me digas uno de tus secretos_ Dijo él, fua se mato pensando, pobre Alice

_ Bueno cuando tenia cinco años habiamos ido con mi mama a comprar un helado en el puesto del parque, cuando estabamos por llegar me di cuenta que habia un chcos vestido de duende porque estavamos cerca de navidad y estaba dando muestras gratis asi que me apure un poco mas dejando a mi mama atras, pero uno de los nenes que estaba junto a el le jugo una broma haciendo que se resvalara y rodara hacia mi, entonces despues de que me aplasto le tengo fobia a las personas disfrasadas_ La habitacion se fue a un silencio profundo... hasta que Emmett empezo a reirse a carcajadas

_ Perdon pero es muy ilogico, porque vos te pareces a un duende_ se escuchaban algunas risas leves pero nada muy fuerte para no ofender a Alice, cuando todos nos calmamos Alice gito la botella y esta cayo en Sasuke

_Verdad_ Dijo aburrido

_ ¿Por que terminaste con Karin hace dos años?_ Esa pregunta metomo por sorpresa, no sabia que habia terminado con Karina cuando nos fuimos

_ Porque se puso odiosa y caprichosa_

_¿Y recien se habian dado cuenta?_ Esa comentario salio de mi antes que pudiera pensar, mi sarcasmo venenoso parecio sorprender a los chicos, pero hiso que Bella soltara unas risitas, haciendo que la miraran, ella solo pudo sonrojarse murmurando un "tiene razon", ella me hace acirdar a Hinata y a mi hace un par de años, se parece a mi por la forma en la que actua frente a Edward, timida pero hablan de sus cosas en comun, intenta ser su amiga, solo para estar cerca de él, y se parece a Hinata con las demas personas, no le gusta ser el centro de atencion, se sonroja mucho y balbucea, me cae muy bien y creo que podemos llegar a ser grandes amigas, pero no pienso darle la aprobacion para salie con Edward ni a ella ni a nadie, y se que suena muy egoista, y solo porque es buena persona no voy a poner trabas en su camino, pero no pienso ayudarla a conquistarlo y no pienso convences a Edward de sus sentimnientos, mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos Sasuke giro la botella y quedo entre medio de Hinata y mio por lo cual Ino declaro que nos tiene que hacer una pregunta para las dos o un reto, ambas conincidimos y pedimos verdada

_¿Por que se fueron sin despedirse de Naruto ni de mi?_ Dijo medio frustrado

_**Continuara**_


	9. Verdad o Reto parte 2

**Sakura**

_¿Por que se fueron sin despedirse de Naruto ni de mi?_ Dijo medio frustrado  
Esa pregunta no la esperabamos, estoy segura que Hinata esta tan shokeada como yo, no asbia que responderle, una parte de mi me decia que les diga todo lo que sabemos, que se burlaron de nosotras,pero mi otra parte me dice que no, que espere para vengarme, porque si lo deciamos ahora los chicos podian volver a burlarse de nosotras, mas alla de todo la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio y creo que es hora de empezar nuestro plan, porque si, habiamos hecho un plan antes de venir a Japon, quien en su sano juicio va a volver al pais, al colegio y al barrio donde viven los chicos que se burlaron a tus espaldas sin algun plan, no lo creo y mucho menos en nosotras juntarnos con Rose nos volvio calculadores y frian en cuanto a venganza hablamos, recuerdo vagamoente cuando Tanya se burlo de Hinata porque tenian los mismos zapatos, le dijo tantas cosas irientes que Hinata salio sollozando, ese mismo dia comenzamos el cambio de actitud y empezamos con una venganza, recuerdo que Rose nos ayudo un poco pero hicimos casi todo nosotras solas, ese día teniamo Tanya tenia E.F en la ultima hora y nosotras en la ante ultima, como ella por ser segun ella "La Reina del Colegio" tenia una ducha que nadie podia tocar y que era solo de ella, sin que nadie nos viera entramos y le camcbiamos su shampoo para pelo suave y lacio, por un tinte blanco, lo que mejor recuerdo fue su cara y sus gritos cuando se vio al espejo, estaba roja de la furia y juro vengarse, pero nunca se entero que fuimos nosotras, estuvo un mes con el pelo blanoc recibiendo varias burlas. Nos miramos con Hinata y ambas asentimos, como a Hinata todavia le duele mas que a mi hable yo

_Porque solo se lo informamos a las personas importantes para nosotras_ Le dije en un tono frio, casi tanto como el que usa él, ambos chicos se sorprendieron por un momente y pude ver la exprecion dolida de Naruto, en Sasuke solo vi frialdad

_¿Que les hicimos para que no nos quieran Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan?_ Nos dijo Naruto bastante dolido. Ino y Tenten estaban serias, Edward, Jasper, Rose y Emmett veian a los chicos con enojo, y el resto de los chicos estaban sorprendidos

_Eres un hipocrita Uzumaki_ Escupio Hinata con odio, si antes estab sorprendidos ahora casi les agarra un ataque a los que no sabian nada, la mire un tanto sorprendida, sabiaque Hinata todabia queria a Naruto nunca pense que pudiera decirle algo asi y con tanta frialdad como si estuviera hablando con un desconocido, en sus ojos pude ver tristeza, dolor y frialdad, pero porque la conosco mucho una persona que no estuvo con ella solo puedo notar la frialdad, eso es lo mas sorprendente de Hinata, ella puedo esconder sus sentimientos cubriendolos con otro

_Hinata-Chan_ Susurro Naruto y solo pude escucharlo porque estaba serca mio, me fije bien en la postura de Naruto, estaba con una expresion desgarradora, como si realmente le dolieran las palabras de Hinata, pero tambien se le notaba confundido,era como si no entendiera porque somos asi, como si no hubiera hecho nada, eso me hiso enfureser, pero trate de calmarme antes de empezar una batalla

_Sigamos,Hinata ¿Te molesta si tiro yo?_ Dije como si nada, ella nego con la cabeza, la botalla giro y cayo en Bella, bien creo que hora de poner a prueba si Edward siente algo por ella, como predije pidio verdad_ ¿Tenes novio o algun chico que guste de vos o te guste?_ Le pregunte, rapidamente le llego un gran sonrojo y tambien una gran sonrisea de parte de Alice

_Bueno no tengo novio, me gusta alguien y nadie gusta de mi_ Dijo rapidamente ya mas confiada

_ Por dios Bella, es Obvio que Jacob te ama_ Basicamente grito Alice, ¿Jacob? ese nombre lo conosco de algun lado

_Sabes que no es verdad Alice_ Nego rapidamente Bella

_Se te declaro el mes pasado_ Uhh picante, asi que detras de nuestra Bella ya hay un principe

_ Pero me dijo que era un broma_ ¿Broma? es muy ingenua

_¿Broma? te dijo que lo era porque te quedaste totalmente muda sin decir nada y el no queria arruinar su amistad_ Ahh ahora entiendo

_Mentira Alice, a él le encanta hacer esas bromas, al igual que a Demitry_ ¿Demitry? esos nombres me suenan muy familiares

_ Bueno, creo que quedo en claro que a Jacob le gusta Bella_ Dije un tanto burlona

_Mi turno de gorar_ Bella giro y cayo en Sai

_ Reto_ Dijo el con su monocorde vos, esa chico tenia menos sentimientos que un zombie

_ Te reto a jugarle una pulseada a Emmett_ Uhh esa chica era malvada cuando queria, me encanta.  
Los chicos jugaron Emmett casi le rompe la muñeca, ese chico no sabe medir su fuerza, Sai giro la botella y cayo en Naruto, no le preste atencion a lo que hicieron y cuando Naruto giro de nuevo la botella cayo en Hinata, eso me da miedo, Naruto nunca mide sus palabras

_ ¿Estas o estabas enamorada?_ Por dios a Hinata le va a agarrar un ataque, encima yo se que qlla todabia sigue enamorada de Naruto, no pudo superarlo todabia

_ Si, estuve y estoy enamorada_ Le contesto Hinata friamente miestras su mirada se dirijia hacia Jasper, ella tambien puede ser malvada, Jasper le guiño un ojo complice de su juego y yo solo sonrei, Hinata agarro la botella y la giro, esta malbada botella de Pepsi (No es propaganda pero amo la Pepsi) cayo es Sasuke, quien pidio verdad

_¿Alguna vez traicionaste o te reiste de un amigo por sus sentimientos?_ Ok eso era un tanto directo, pero bueno era su pregunta, me enfureci al ver la caara de Sasuke, era confusa, como si no supiera

_ A parte de Naruto no creo_ Dijo el muy... muy... no tengo ni siquiera palabras para describir como me siento en este momento, estoy segura que si Edward no me hubiera agarrado la mano ahora mismo estaria golpeando a esa... ese... Ahhhh que frustrante, movi mi cabeza rapidamente para ver a Hinata, ella estaba fria, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia,esto no estaba bien. Hinata no podia enojarse era muy explosiva cuando pasaba, mejor intervengo

_Hinata_ Led ije con un tono fuerte, haciendo que todos me miraran, intercambiamos miradas y pudo calmarse

_Creo que deberiamos hacer otra cosa_ Propuso Edward con su sonrisa deslumbradora, haciendo que todas las chicas incluyendome se nos cayera la baba, y susurramos un si. los chicos lo miraron con envidia

_Que les parece si jugamos a "Yo nunca"_ Propuse yo, algunos me miraron

_¿Que es eso?_ Pregunto Ino, los chicos y yo (Crepuscula y Hinata) la miramos horrorizados

_ Nunca lo jugaste_ Exclame atonica

_No_ Dijo ella confusa

_ El juego es asi, primero preparamos una mezcla asquerosa y la ponemos en un baso para cada uno, despues alguien tiene que decir "Yo nunca" y alguna cosa que nunca halla echo, entonces lo que si lo hicieron tienen que dar un trago de la mezcla_ Le explique, ella me miro raro como desconfiada pero termino accediendo, Hinata ya habia termina lo mezcla asi que cada quien se sirvio en un baso, se veia asquerosa pero nadie se animo a preguntar de que estaba hecha

_Yo empiezo, yo nunca obligue a mi amiga a ir de compras durante mas de 4 horas_ Dije yo fulminando a Hinata y a Rosalie quienen tragaron un poco de esa cosa, al igual que Aliece mientras que Bella tambien la miraba mal

_ Yo nunca me copie de mi compañero de banco sin consentimiento_ Dijo Tenten y todos menos Bella, Edward Hinata y Jaspero bebieron

_ Yo nunca me enamore de mi mejor amigo_ Dijo Sai, maldito desgraciado, Hinata, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett y yo bebimos, miro a Edward confusa, el me hizo nuestra seña de te digo luego, yonle sonrei y note que todos nos miraban, genial ahora piensan que estamos enamorados, aunque eso es mejor que piensan que todabia sigo enamorada de Sasuke, me da lastima Bella, porque rapidamente se paro para "ir al baño", pero estoy segura que no esta enamorado de mi, o bueno no ahora, en fin seguimos jugando cuando ella volvio

_ Yo nunca bese a nadie sin tener su permiso_ Dijo Ino, Edward tomo un trago y segura que casi vomitaba, yo solo deje salir una risita tonta

_ Bueno creo que se nos hizo muy tarde, Hina yo quiero dormir_ Le dije tratando de evitar segui con el juego porque iba a terminar vomitando

_ Creo que tenes razón Saku, chicos hagan lo que quieran nosotras vamos a dormir_ Dijo Hinata, los chicos nos acompañaron.

_**Continuar**_


	10. Preparativos, Cambios y Una Canción

Holaaaa aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo, son las 2 de la mañana pero queria terminarlo, gracias por los comentarios que me hicieron llegar, espero que este cap les guste

_**Sasuke**_

Esto ya es frustrante, primero aparecen de la nada totalmente cambiadas y ni siquiera nos dirigen palabra, al parecer les gusta cantar y bailar y por eso se fueron despues ponen a Karin en su lugar solo porque pregunta si el tal Edward tenia novia, despues la humillan en la cafeteria, y ahora se la pasan coqueteando con esos (Jasper y Edward) o creen que somos tontos, el hecho de que cuando Hinata dijo que estaba enamorada y miro a Jasper, era por algo y tambien que Sakura lanso era sonrisa tonta cuando Edward bebio esa cosa tambien es una prueba de algo, y encima ahora nos tratan como a desconocidos o peor como a enemigos pero no entiendo porque ¿Que les hicimos?, no puedo entenderlo, Sakura era mi mejor amiga, la unica chica con la que podia estar comodo y ser yo mismo ni el chico frio "Hmp2 o el casanova que queria conquistar, podia ser solo "Sasuke" tampoco era el hermanito menor de Itachi, la pasabamos bien juntos, compartiamos algunos gustos como ver una buena pelicula de terror o estar en silencio, no entiendo que les hicimos, Hinata estaba totalmente enamorada de Naruto y eso se notaba y aunque el Dobe no se diera cuenta el tambien, siempre me estaba hablando de Hinata, Hinata esto, Hinata aquello les encantaba estar juntos y ella sin ningun problema le dijo que era un hipocrita y con odio, Hinata nunca le hablaria ni le tendria odio a nadie.

_**Sakura**_

Despues de esa desastroza piyamada, los dias pasaron, era ya una costumbre, evitabamos a Naruto y a Sasuke y nos divertiamos, todos los viernes nos juntabamos a tocar y a cantar, Hinata seguian progresando en su historia pero todabia no encontraba los nombres para los personajes.

Era jueves, por lo tanto teniamos musica, hasta ahora nos habia tocado un profesor muy aburrido y viejo que solo nos daba teoria que yo ya sabia, pero lamentablemente tuvo una recaida en su enfermedad por lo cual hoy teniamos a una suplemente, me prepare rapidamente y nos fuimos estaba vestida asi:

. /_dISkoprgqWc/SpqdxMsX1-I/AAAAAAAACAg/yJl5i2j4iHM/s400/Miley_

los chicos y yo estabamos emocionados, ya que quisas tuvieramos suerte y pudieramos practicar tambien en musica, al llegar al salon encontramos a nuestra nueva profesora afinando las guitarras, eso nos entusiasmo, ella se sorprendio de vernos ya que llegabamos antes que los demas, estuvimos hablando con ella y estuvo encantada de como tocabamos, nos gijo que hoy iba a haber una clase especial para conocernos, era muy simpatica y sencilla, cuando todos llegaron empezo la clase

_ Buen día claso yo soy la suplente del seños Traboll, soy Sasha Mizuki, espero que nos llevemos bien, como es la primera clase vamos a hacer un experimento, le voy a pedir a cada uno que toque o cante algo solo o en grupo, hay estan los instrumentos asi que arreglen y los que esten listos_ Los chicos y yo nos juntamos, le propuse la cancion que queria cantar y ellos me sonrieron, le avisamos a la profesora que estabamos listos y ella nos sonrio, Edward se puso en la guitarra, el prefiere tocar el piano pero pude convenserlo, Emmett en la bateria que habia en el final del salon, Jasper en el teclado, Hinata y Rosalie iban a hacer los coros asiq ue cada una agarro en microfono al igual que yo, por suerte habiamos hecho que Rosalie tomara clase de canto con nosotras descubriendo la buena voz que tenia

_ ¿Que van a cantar?_Nos pregunto la profesora

_Una cancion que compuse hace tiempo y Edward me ayudo a ponerle melodia

watch?v=KagvExF-ijc

(La cancion esta en ingles pero la pongo en castellano para que entiendan)

SABES QUE SOY UNA PERRA LOCA  
(VOZ) HAGO LO QUE QUIERA CUANDO ME DA LA GANA  
TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER ES PERDER EL CONTROL  
PERO DE VERAS TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA  
(VOZ) NO LO DEJAS IR, DÉJALO IR CON TODA  
PORQUE ERES UN P*TO LOCO ROCK AND ROLL

DIJISTE OYE  
COMO TE LLAMAS  
DISTE UN VISTZAO  
Y AHORA NO SOY LA MISMA  
SÍ, TÚ LO DIJSTE, SÍ  
Y DESDE ESE DÍA  
ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN  
Y ERES EL ÚNICO CULPABLE

CORO:

SÍ  
Y POR ESO SONRÍO  
HA SIDO UN MOMENTO  
DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA Y TODO LO HE  
SENTIDO TAN BIEN  
Y AHORA ESTÁS GIRANDO A MI ALREDEDOR  
Y DE REPENTE ERES TODO LO QUE NECESITO

LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE SONRÍO

NO ES UN APAGÓN, CREO  
(VOZ) QUÉ PUSISTE, QUÉ PUSISTE EN MI BEBIDA  
RECUERDO BESÁNDOME, PERO ENTONCES  
DESPERTÉ CON UN NUEVO TATUAJE  
(VOZ) TU NOMBRE ESTABA EN MÍ Y EL MÍO EN TÍ  
VOY A HACERLO TODO DE NUEVO

DIJISTE OYE  
COMO TE LLAMAS  
DISTE UN VISTZAO  
Y AHORA NO SOY LA MISMA  
SÍ, TÚ LO DIJSTE, SÍ  
Y DESDE ESE DÍA  
ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN  
Y ERES EL ÚNICO CULPABLE

CORO:

SÍ  
Y POR ESO SONRÍO  
HA SIDO UN MOMENTO  
DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA Y TODO LO HE  
SENTIDO TAN BIEN  
Y AHORA ESTÁS GIRANDO A MI ALREDEDOR  
Y DE REPENTE ERES TODO LO QUE NECESITO

SABES QUE SOY UNA PERRA LOCA  
HAGO LO QUE QUIERA CUANDO ME DA LA GANA  
TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER ES PERDER EL CONTROL  
SABES QUE SOY UNA PERRA LOCA  
HAGO LO QUE QUIERA CUANDO ME DA LA GANA  
TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER ES PERDER EL CONTROL

CORO:

SÍ  
Y POR ESO SONRÍO  
HA SIDO UN MOMENTO  
DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA Y TODO LO HE  
SENTIDO TAN BIEN  
Y AHORA ESTÁS GIRANDO A MI ALREDEDOR  
Y DE REPENTE ERES TODO LO QUE NECESITO

(Smile- Avril Lavingne, Amo esa cancion)

Todos estaban sin aliento, y empezaron los aplausos

_Fue maravilloso_ Nos felicito nuestra profesora

_ Bien, el siguiente Karin Taka_ Karin nos fulmino con la mirada, como si nos quisiera matar, paso al frente y comenzo a cantar, si no se rompieron los vidrios fue un milagro, la gran mayoria queria taparse los oidos, la chica no afinaba para nada

_Bueno Karin, lo intestaste, seo cuenta para la nota_ Dijo la profesora cuando por fin termino la tortura , algunos empezaron a reirse por debajo, pero yo solte una gran carcajada, ella me miro con clase siguio, cada uno tenia lo suyo, Bellacanta muy bien pero bastante bajito, Naruto toca la bateriia y Sasuke la guitarra, despues algunos alumnos son menos desafinados que otros, y algunos cantan terrible.

Cuando llege a casa me encontre con mi tia Tsunade que me informo de algo muy especial, no pude retener la emosion y llame a Hinata y a Rosalie para que vengan a casa, despues de 20 minutos esperandolas, se dignaron a llegar y las guie hasta mi cuarto, los chicos estaban jugando play

_ ¿Donde estabas Rosalie?_Le pregunte porque despues de clases no llego a casa hasta ahora

_Fui a dar un paseo, ahora cuenta que es tan importante_ Dijo ella, entusiasmada le respondi

_ Mi tia me informe que en 2 meses se va a hacer un concurso de talento, y elque gane dependiendo lo que haga puede ganar creditos extras para las materias

_Tenemos que entras_ Dijo una muy entusiasmada Hinata

_Si, pero tenemos que prepara un acto que impacte_ Rosalie tenia razon y yo ya sabia que hacer

_Tengo una idea_ Les conte cual qcancion queria hacer, y ellas luego de varias dudas les gusto la idea

_Pero nos falta una_ Dijo Hinata pensando

_ Es verdad, es una cancion de 4, y no podemos decirles a los chicos porque va a ser una sorpresa_ Les dije

_ Y valla sorpresa, seguro les agarra un ataque sobretodo a Jasper_ Comento Rosalie, Hinata y yo reimos ante nuestro pensamientos

_ Oigan Bella tenia una voz presiosa y perfecta para la cancion, aparte estoy segura que debajo de su torppesa hay una buena bailarina, porque Alice me dijo que habia iso a ballet 2 años_ Dijo Rosalie

_Pero no creo que hacepte ella es muy timada para cantar eso_ Opino Hinata

_Pero tenemos 2 meses para convertirla y ensayar_ Propuso Rosalie

_ Entonces tenemos que empezar la operacion, saquemosle lo timido a Bella_ Les dije a ambas y asintieron con la cabeza

_Pues empezamos mañana_ Sonrio Rose

Al otro dia fuimos a clases, los chicos nos miraban raro creo que ya saben que planeamos algo, aunque ni siquiera se imaginan que

_ Alice, Bella ¿Podemos hablar con ustedes?_ Les dije cuando las vi, las 5 fuimos hasta un lugar donde no podia escucharnos nadie, teniamos que tener cuidado de que nadie se enterara

_ Miren, la cosa es asi, es bastante obvio que estan enamoradas de Jasper y Edward_ Dijo sin ninguna restriccion Rose, ella siempre era tan directa, ambas se sonrojaron pero Alice dijo un si bastante fuerte, mientras que Bella balbuseaba excusas

_ Chicas, nosostros los conocemos lo suficiente y creo que hablo por ellos para decirles que si quieren conquistarlos tienen que hacerse notar_ Dijo Hinata dandoles una sonrisa de apoyo, yo me cruse de brazos, no pensaba hablar ya que no pensaba apoyar a Bella para que este con Edward pero no iba a tirarla para atras ya que es una buena chica

_ Asi que tienen que sacarse lo timmida, Alice tu eres un demonio de la moda, puedes vestorte mejor que eso_ Rose estaba llegando al punto

_ Por eso queremos contarles algo_ Dijo Hinata, entonces empezo a contarles nuestra historia, desde el principio hasta el final ellas prestaron atencion sin decir palabra

_ Entonces eso fue lo que paso, se preguntaran por que les cuento esto, es porque no queremos que termines con el corazon roto, y tambien queremos demostrarles que con fuerza de voluntad uno puede cambias_ Hinata empezaba a ponerse sentimental ais que la interrumpi

_ El hecho es que como no queremos eso, queremos ayudarlas con su actitus, y eso empieza con no tenerle miedo a Karin y vestirse como a ustedes se les de la gana_ Les dije ya fastidiada  
Ellas estaban conmovidas por la historia asi que haceptaron el trato, de a poco empezaron a cambiar y eso me alegraba, nos hicmos intimas amogas entre las 5 y luego de un mes les comentamos sobre el festibal, al principio cuando Bella supo de la idea no quiso, pero entre todas la convensimos, el hecho de ser intimas con Bella no hacia que mi opinion halla cambiado mucho, si Edward realmente la queria yo estaria feliz, pero no haria nad apara que esten juntos ya que eso tendria que encargarse ellos, los chicos cada dia sospechaban mas, pero nosotras no le dabamos importancia, Alice nos consiguio los trajes y se los mostramos a Tsunada a ver si eran "permitidos" ella puso una cuantas objeciones asi que les agregamos mas tela, pero solo lo suficiente ensayabamos los sabados y los martes en la casa de Hinata, ya que esos dias Neji se iba y solo estabamos nosotras solas, ya que su padre todabia seguia en el hospital y su madre y hermana iban a visitarlo, dos semanas antes Tsunade le aviso al resto del alumnado y todos se pusieron euforicos, tuvimos que decirles a los chicos lo que habia pasado para tener excusa pero no le dijimos que ibamos a hacer. Los dias pasaban y ya nos salia perfecto, Bella ya no tenia tanta verguenza como al principio y se soltaba como la leona que tenia adentrocomo habiamos previsto ella debajo de toda su torpesa natural bailaba muy bien, todas estabamos que nos moriamos por ver las caras de todos, Alice nos iba a ayudar con los peinados maquillages, etc, tuvimos un ultimo ensayo con los trajes y todo, y Alice nos aseguro que si no ganabamos era porque Lady Gaga participaba, ese mismo dia las chicas se habian quedado a dormir en mi casa, nos levantamos muy temprano y alistamos todo, el acto seria a las 16 asi que como saliamos a las 14 tendriamos 2 horas para arreglarnos

_ ¿Todas las cosas estan ya puestas no Alice?_ Le pregunte mientras nos vestiamos en unos de los salon desiertos del colegio

_No, como ya saben son las ultimas en actuar, asi lo arreglaron_ Dij Alice con un suspiro cansado, nos quedavan 20 minutos y estabamos listas, nos miramos entre todas y sonreimos satisfechas, Alice era una genia, nos veimos super, Hinata traia unas ondas por todo el pelo recogido en m¡un muy complicado rodete que la hacia bastante sensual, Bella traia una media cola totalmente lisa, con algunas plumas incrustadas, Rosalie traian bubles por todo el pelo y aplastados por un sombrero, estoy segura que Emmett se va a morir cuando la vea, y mi peinado era muy dificil de describir porque era muy extraño pero se veia fenomenal

(cuando vean el video ahi aparece)

_ Tomen, estas batas son para que no vean su ropa, cuidado con manchar los zapatos y cuidado con las uñas, y usen la capucha para que no vean los peinados_ Nos dio alice todo lo necesario, cuando terminamos salimos, todos nos veian algo raro pero no importaba, nos sentamos en el lugar de alumnos y el acto comenzo

_**Continuara**_

Este Capi me quedo mas largo que los demas, espero que les halla gustado y bueno ya saben, mas comentarios, mas inspiracion

Besos


	11. Concurso de Talentos

**_Sakura_**

Tsunade empezo con un discurso sobre talentos, informando cada cuna de las reglas a cumplir y los premios, presento a los jurados que eran cinco de los profesores y algo que no me espera tenian un aplausometro que valia 50 puntos y el voto de cada profesor valia 10 luego de eso dio inicio al acto, abrieron un par de chicos con una rutina humoristica, bastante graciosa a decir verdad, el publico aplaudio bastante, nosotras nos encontrabamos tras banbalinas en el vestidos de chicas que ahora estaba lleno, por suerte nosotras estabamos solas cuando nos cambiamos asi que nadie podia ver nuestra ropa, el segundo acto fueron tres chicas cantando, afinaban bien pero no era mi acto favorito. Habia varias chicas preparandose y se veian nerviosas, todo estaba en orden hasta que entraron Karin y su sequito, todas se abrieron paso para dejarles un lugar, ellas las miraban con superioridad y se burlaron de los trajes o actos de algunad haciendo que abandonaran, se asercaron a nosotras

_ ¿Que haran ustedes?, seguro que con Isabella van a hacer truquitos de ciensia_ Dijo burlonamente Karin haciendo que las demas rieran falsamente, se notaba que a algunas no les gustaba burlarse de los demas

_ Pues sinceramente quiero que le veas tu misma Karin asi que preparate para llorar cuando nos veas_ Le dije, ella me miro y sonrio confiada

_ Ustedes nunca podran superarme _ Dijo segura de si misma

_ Eso le veremos_ Dijo Hinata

_ La mudita habla ahora_ Dijo Sara, si no mal recuerdo, Hinata le mando una mirada de puro odio

_ Escuchame chiquita, a mi no me vas a pasar por encima no de nuevo_ les aclaro a todos

_ Claro_ Dijo con notorio sarcasmo

_Miren perras, que las demas chicas tengan miedo de ustedes es una cosa, que las intimiden para dejar afuera la competensia es jugar sucio, pero con nosotras no va a funsionar_ Les aclare a todas las chicas, Karin se dio la vuelta pero no dijo nada mas  
Los actos pasaron, en la primera fila observando estaba Edward,, Jasper, Emmet, Sasuke y Naruto, estoy segura que se les van a caer los ojos, faltaba la actuacion de Karin y su sequito y la nuestra, ellas se quitaron las batas dejando ver unos shores de jean a mitad del muslo y unas blusas blancas abotonadas adelantes bien apretadas y amarradas dejando ver el ombligo

_Es hora del streep dance_ Les dije a las chicas fuerte para que me escucharan

_ Mejor de lo que ustedes pueden hacer_ Nos dijo, si ella supiera

_ Vamos, quiero ver que es lo que tienen_ Les dije con burla

Las chicas pasaron y el salon se lleno de aplausos, Karin me sonrio con burla una ultima vez y se pusiera a hacer como ya habia dicho basicamente un streep dance, bailaroni slave 4 u de britney spears, el auditorio aplaudio bastante cuando terminaron, y los jueses no tenian muy buena cara por el espectaculo que acababan de dar, un par de actos mas pasaron y finalmete llego el nuestro, nos sonreimos y Alice se encargo que un par de chicos del equipo de football llevara las cosas necesarias, el esenario estaba dividido en dos unas pequeñas escaleras y estaba la parte de arriva y la de abajo, en el escalos mas alto pusieron una pantalla que solo dejaba ver nuestra sombra y en el costado izquierdo un vanquito negro, nos sacamos la bata y vi que el resto de las chicas que se quedaron en los vestidores agrandaban los ojos, nos colocamos detras de la pantalla e el salon quedo callado, la voz de Alice retumbo (Video  
watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk )

_**Autora**_

Hinata: (Todas chasqueaban los dedos detras de la pantalla Rosalie a la derecha, separada esta Hinata casi en el centro Sakura y en la punta izquierda Bella)

Donde están todas mis hermanas de alma  
Déjenme escucharlas, hermanas de sabor

Todas: (Todos se quedan quietas en pose)

Hey hermana, vamos hermana, hermana de alma, hermana de sabor

Hey hermana, vamos hermana, hermana de alma, vamos hermana

Bella: (Sale atravesando la pantalla, baja las escaleras, baila y canta con un microfono de oreja igual que en el video y con la misma ropa y peinado)

Él conoció a Mermelada en el viejo Molino Rojo

Contoneando su mercancía en la calle

Ella dijo, hola, oye Joe

¿querés intentarlo? oh

Todas: (Bella hace la coreo y las chicas tambien pero detras de la pantalla)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee

Chocolate de moca ya ya

Criolla Lady Mermelada

Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi.

Rosalie: (Atraviesa la pantalla mientras que Bella se sienta en una pose insinuadora en el primer escalon de las mini escaleras,y hace la misma coreografia que en el video solo que el short era un poquitito mas largo)

El se sentó en su tocador mientras ella se refrescaba

El chico se tomó todo el vino de magnolia

En sus sábanas negras de satín

Fue donde él empezó a enloquecer, sí

Todas:

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee

Chocolate de moca ya ya

Criolla Lady Mermelada, uh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (quieres domir conmigo, esta noche)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi.

Hinata: (Hinata atraviesa la pantalla y Rosalie hace lo mismo que Bella solo que en la otra punta, ella tenia la misma ropa que el video solo que en color violeta y hace una coreo parecida a la de las demas y su tono de voz es mas dulce que en la cancion, sus movimientos son seductores y elegantes)

Si, si, oh

Pasamos entre el dinero y las ligas

Les hacemos saber que somos así, directo al grano

Somos mujeres independientes, algunos nos confunden con prostitutas

Y yo digo, por qué gastar mi dinero, cuando puedo gastar el tuyo

Si no estás de acuerdo, bueno, sos vos y lo siento

Yo voy a seguir jugando con estas gatas como Atari

Usando zapatos de tacón alto, y recibiendo amor de los judíos

Cuatro traceros malos del Molino Rojo

Oigan hermanas, hermanas del alma

Mejor lo dejamos así, hermanas

Tomamos vino en copas con diamantes

Por cierto, muestran nuestros gustos por lo caro

Queremos gitchi gitchi ya ya

Chocolate de moca

Criolla Lady Mermelada

Una vez más, vamos (Hinata se da vuelta hacia las escaleras y Bella y Rosalie se levantan, todas miran hacia la figura de Sakura que se ve en el centro, cada una se va para un costado dejande el centro de la pista libre y empiezan a cantar)

Todas:

Mermelada

Lady Mermelada

Mermelada

Sakura: (Sakura canta sola mientras sus manos atraviezan la cortina

Oye, oye, oye (Luego de cantar esta parte atravieza bruscamente la pantalla, ella vestia igual que en el video exepto que tenia un short cortisimo y tenia el mismo peinado)

El toque de su piel que se sentía como suave seda, oh (Hace la misma coreografia y canta con la misma potensia)

De color café con leche, esta bien

Hizo a esa salvage bestia interna

Rugir hasta que llorar

Más , más , más!

Rosalie:

Ahora él vuelve a casa como si fueran las 9 y no las 5 (9 en vez de las 5) (Y de ahora es todo lo mismo que en el video)

Bella:

Viviendo una franelada vida gris

Sakura:

Pero cuando apaga las luces para dormir, los recuerdos siguen,

Más , mas , más!

Todas:

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee

Chocolate de moca ya ya

Criolla Lady Mermelada

Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir

Voulea vous coucher avec moi

Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Alice: (Por un microfono detras del esenario)

Sakura

Sakura:

Molino...

Alice:

Rose

Rosalie:

Lady Marmalade

Alice:

Hinata

Hinata:

Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Alice:

Bella

Bella:

Oh, oh, ohh...

Alice:

Rockwilder, baby

Rosalie:

Lady

Alice:

Molino Rojo

Sakura:

Oh ooh

Bella:

Da dum, da dum

Alice:

Aquí Misdemeanor

Sakura, Rosalie, Bella y Hinata:

Criolla Lady Mermelada oh sí

(Lady Mermelade- Christina Aguilera (Sakura), Lil ' Kim (Hinata), Pink(Rosalie) , Mya (Bella))

**_Sakura_**

Todo habia salido mejor de lo que esperaba, las chicas actuaron perfectas y Bella saco esa perra que tiene adentro, todos quedaron sorprendidos por un segundo para despues que todo el auditorio rugiera en aplausos y gritos, chiflidos y aullidos , vi a Edward que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, miraba fijamente a Bella y luego a mi, le sonrei y el tambio aplaudio, Jasper tenia mala cara por la poca ropa de Rose y Emmett siempre va a ser Emmett era el que mas desastre hacia, cuando terminaron de aplaudir saludamos y fuimos al vestidor, Alice nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa y nos felicito al igual que varias chicas que nos digieron que teniamos que ganar, Karin y su grupo nos miro con odio y nosotras hicimos nuestra pose de "Chicas sexis" y la miramos con superioridad, ivamos a enfrentarnos cuando uno de los jueces tomo el microfono y empezo a hablar

_Primero que nada, gracias a todos los participantes por mostrarnos sus talentos y aunque no todos puedan ganar sepan que todos son ganadores por su valentia de subir a este esenario, bueno primero creo que es bastante obvio quienes ganaron por el aplausometro pero para correoborar que no halla ninguna trampa anuncio que las ganadores de los 50 puntos son... Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Isabella Swam y Rosalie Hale_ todos comenzaron a aplaudir y nosotras festejamos, Karin nos mandaba miradas envenenadas

_ Y por primera vez en este concurso los profesores por una animidad decidimos que las hanadores totales de este concurso son Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Isabella Swam y Rosalie Hale, felicidades chicas dieron un gran espectaculo_ Nosotras salimos y todos empezaron a corear nuestros nombre, fue uno de los mejores dias de mi vida

**_Continuara_**


End file.
